


Rebirth

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Those 100 [24]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Basically I have greatly abused traditional Irish names and ogham, Celtic AU, Full explanation inside, I'm so sorry, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were always meant to do this. It didn't matter where or when, they would always be fighting the darkness together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let me explain... what little I can possibly justify. This was based on the idea that Egon and Ray and Peter were the ones to originally imprison Samhain hundreds of years ago and then were improbably reincarnated as the characters we know and love. Or something. Winston isn't included here because we know his ancestors/previous incarnations were off doing other things on other continents
> 
> I realize the symbols around the stone Samhain was trapped in look more like runes than anything else, but there was no Celtic rune system. The closest thing they had was ogham (oh-em), and so I sort of substituted that even though it's completely different because I can
> 
> The names... well, that was kind of a silly thing on my part, I guess. I searched for old/traditional Irish names and picked the counterparts of their real names. The pronunciation is rather different; Peadar, the Irish/Scottish form of Peter, would be pronounced 'PAD-ar'; Rèamann, the Irish form of Raymond, as far as I can tell, would be pronounced something like "RAY-min," so actually kinda close to Raymond; Egon didn't actually have an Irish version, so I picked something closer to the spelling: Eògan would actually be pronounced close to the name "Owen" (which is, in fact, a more modern version of the name) but... it was close enough. Honestly, though, pronounce them however makes you happy, it's not really important in this instance
> 
> This concludes the stupidly long explanation of this one-off story that has no bearing on anything. Enjoy

“You’re sure this is going to work?” Peadar glanced dubiously at the stone he was working at.

“Relatively.” Eógan replied distantly.

“Relative to what, exactly?” Peadar asked, dropping his arms and turning fully to look at his companion.

When Eógan offered up no answer, Peadar prodded him in the shoulder. “Eógan. I’m serious. How sure are you that this will work?”

Eógan sighed and pushed himself up from where he knelt on the ground. “Think of it this way, Peadar: what other choices do we have?”

Peadar’s face screwed up in distaste. “We could leave?” He suggested weakly.

Eógan raised an eyebrow at his friend.  “You were the one who insisted something had to be done.”

“Yeah, well… why us?” Peadar huffed, turning back to the face of rock they had been carving into, “Why is it always us?”

It was the sort of question that begged no answer, as it did not seem to have one.  In any case, Eógan found no words for a reply and instead went back to etching symbols into stone. They carried on in silence for some time, slowly edging their way up and across until they met in the middle, Eógan carving the final ogham mark at the top of the arch they had created.  “I’ve been thinking, actually.” Eógan said, lowering his arms in relief.

“So what’s new?” Peadar smirked, taking Eógan’s tools and packing them away with his own.

“About what you said, I mean. It’s always us because that is the way it’s meant to be.”

Peadar leveled his partner with an unimpressed look. “Well, I’m glad you didn’t strain yourself coming up with that answer.”

“No, listen to me,” Eógan huffed, “What I mean is, it will always be us.  It doesn’t matter where we are, who we are, even when we are. We are slated to match the forces of darkness and protect others. Can you imagine yourself doing otherwise?”

Peadar frowned. “No,” He admitted, “I guess not. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“You may want to try,” Eógan favored him with a small smile, “You may be at it for a while.”

“But _Samhain_ , Eógan? This is bigger than anything we’ve ever done. He’s not our usual deal. It’s not like we can banish him with a few words and symbols.” Peadar jerked his head towards the arc of symbols they had just finished painstakingly carving into stone.

“This is more than just a few words and symbols and you know it. And we’re not banishing him, we’re imprisoning him.  There is a difference.” Eógan sniffed, “I should think you would trust my and Réamann’s judgment by now, if nothing else.”

“Of course I do! But this isn’t a minor spirit or a demon, Eógan! This is _Samhain_ ; he’s the spirit of darkness, he _leads_ the things we fight!” Peadar whirled around to face Eógan, “We’ve never done anything like this, and I don’t like the idea that one of us—all of us—might not walk away from this. We might not even succeed, and all three of us will be dead for nothing.”

Eógan was silent in the face of Peadar’s outburst. “You’ve never expressed such fears before.” He said finally, unable to really assuage the other man’s concerns.

“Yeah, well. Maybe I finally decided there’s something I’m afraid of losing.” Peadar replied quietly, looking Eógan straight in the eye.

“I see.” Eógan held Peadar’s gaze even as he continued to speak, “But you stand to lose a great deal more if we don’t go through with this, Peadar. Samhain is out of control. He must go.”

Quiet stretched tightly between the two men before Peadar’s gust of a sigh tore through it. He stepped forward and pulled Eógan’s mouth down to his, kissing the other man for all he was worth. The contact lasted longer than he cared to quantify and was over far too soon. “Has to be us, huh?” He asked when they parted.

“Yes.” Eógan breathed against his lips.

“Do you think that means—if we’re always meant to do this, anyway—that we’ll see each other again? If all this goes down the wrong way?” Peadar inquired softly.

“I do not doubt it for a moment. No matter what lives follow this one, I believe we’ll find each other.” Eógan replied.

“Well, if I have to spend eternity fighting things like the Spirit of Night, I guess there are worse people to do it with.” Peadar smiled and glanced upwards, “Speaking of night, I think it’s now or never.”

Eógan looked toward the sky as well and found that darkness was falling fast. He nodded and grasped Peadar’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go find Réamann and end this.”

Peadar followed, as he always had and knew he always would. “And hey, one way or another, Eógan,” He squeezed his partner’s hand and squared his shoulders, “I’ll see you on the other side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another interesting note- the ancient Celts were actually very open about sexuality and about homosexual relationships. It's kinda nifty (and more complicated than I'm making it out to be, but this is fanfiction, so roll with it and don't quote me in any essays)


End file.
